


I love Lucy Music Drabbles

by Sevensmommy



Category: I Love Lucy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 02:26:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17889755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevensmommy/pseuds/Sevensmommy
Summary: This is an on going Lucy series cause I love music and I can always relate them to pairings no matter the pairing or show lol





	I love Lucy Music Drabbles

Drabble one

She can remember the first time she ever laid eyes on her Cuban Pete. He took her breath away and now as she lays in their bed the same one that just last month she lost him. She can see him now telling him to come with him. That it was just her time to go so with one finale squeeze of their children's hands she closes her eyes and let’s her body go so she can be with her Cuban Pete once again.


End file.
